Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-Lternate
by ReySieg
Summary: Fuuma Village has been notable for their Assassin. Such as the most notable one, Oshitari Azumi who is also known as The Servant Corps 1st rank. The village elder decided to send four of their bestest pupil to Kawakami, in hope to gather information and to meet many worthy opponents. Azumi was sincere to guide them in Kawakami. And so began their new journey in Kawakami...
1. Introduction

In This AU. The main focus will be on these guys. They are member of the Tsukikage, a team of ninja from the Fuuma village. The same village where Oshitari Azumi came from. The story will take place after Momoyo's route and the second semester route. Which means the Bushido plan clone and Matsunaga Tsubame have already enrolled in Kawakami Academy.

Name : Mihara Tetsuya

Was born in June 1st 1991, aged 18 years old. He is the oldest siblings, his current profession is a second year student at Kawakami Academy.

Full Appearance : Tetsuya's physical appearance is that of a balanced slender build man and has a fairly muscular build despite the amount of sweets he eats with a smooth white skin which is uncommon for an average sophomore male. He has an attractive red eyes and a messy black hair.

Bio : Tetsuya is the oldest child in the the family. He is the current leader of Tsukikage alongside his brothers.

Name : Mihara "Izumi" Tatsuya

Was born in the same day as his brother which makes his 18 years old as well. He usually uses the moniker Okami while on missions to conceal his real name. He is the second child in the Mihara family. He has a fondness for Spring themed event and object

Full Appearance : Izumi is a lean young man. He bore a striking resemblance to his older brother. He has the same piercing red eyes as his brother and the smooth black hair he usually kept swept down in. He is usually seen with a calm expression like his brother.

Bio : Izumi is Tetsuya's younger brother. He greatly respects him as their team leader. He rarely lose his cool.

Name : Akiyama Yusuke

Was born in the 12th of June 1991. He is the first child in the Akiyama Family, Yusuke is the cousin of the Mihara Twins. He is very fond of variously fruits especially Apples.

Full Appearance : Yusuke appears as a young teen with light green hair and pale lavender eyes.

Bio : The first child in the Akiyama family, Yusuke is the cousin of the Mihara Twin. He is more laid back than his little brother, although he rarely hear anything in class he is able to achieve good marking in his class.

Name : Akiyama Yoshiro

Was born in June 20th 1991, eight days after Yusuke was born. He is the youngest siblings in the family. His favorite hobby is either reading or play his Shamisen

Full Appearance : Shiro is a slim average build young man and as his name said he has a smooth short white hair and purple indigo eyes. His eyes change depending on the emotions he feels; typically, when he is serious or angry, his pupils become slit, resembling that of a cat's.

Bio : Yoshiro is the Youngest child in the family family, often called Shiro because of his distinguishing white hair. He usually prepares his siblings equipments.


	2. The Arrival

Narration

"The world have always cheered upon the champion of their countries, such as in Japan, the region of Kawakami has many fascinating samurai descendant with incredible combat skills."

"Kawakami isn't ready for us"

\- Seven days Prior -

In their hideout, the Kazama Family were discussing about their current task, to infiltrate an illegal cage fight in a closed area. While still in the same topic, Kazuko started to complain about the time they will be there. To which this conversation started.

"So is that all detail we got?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah. Lately there have been an illegal cage fight on the said location" Shouichi answered while reading the paper he was given.

"I get that we need the money, but do we really have to go there in the night?" Kazuko asked.

"It can't be helped. They usually start at 11:30 PM. So we're pretty much left with no choice" Yamato insisted.

"Fine" Kazuko sighed

"By the way Yamato. Have you seen Momo-senpai?" Chris asked while sipping her cup of tea.

"Nee-san said that she's in a training with Ageha-san somewhere at the mountain earlier"

"Well it's best to not let her be another collateral damage" Moro sweat dropped.

As time pass, night came and the Kazama family arrived at the scene without anyone noticing. Yamato advised to wait for the battle to start, so they can put his plan into motion.

Not far from where they were hiding, two figure wearing what seems to be a ninja clothing observed the cage fight activities as well. "Just like how we planned" He implied through his small microphone, to which was replied quickly by his other comrades.

Suddenly the atmosphere became silent, as two figures entered the place uninvited. Their mere presence caused the other combatant to avert their attention to them.

"Hey brat who the heck are you!? This ain't no place for a kid like you!"

"Aw that's too bad. It'd be a shame if this money aren't put in good use" He purposely took out his cash.

"What's your name again?" The man asked. After he was tempted by the sight of profit.

"My name is Jiro and this is Sasori" The green haired teen introduced himself and his colleague to the bouncer.

"Idiot... " Sasori uttered after giving him the money.

The two of them were an average teen height. With Jiro wearing a purple coat with a neon green interior, white and gray striped shorts, a gray shirt, and knee-high boots and sporting a mask with an slightly demonic appearance. While Sasori's entire face was covered in Bandages only revealing his left eye and a grey coat.

"There that's the VIP right?"

"Yeah, it's Karasawa Takeshi. Moreover Okami, those two seems to be enjoying the act"

"Akashi... We have a visitor" Okami sensed.

"Visitor?" He questioned. Okami then pointed at a certain angle showing where the Kazama Family was hiding.

"I guess those are the odd jobs, we did expect their arrival"

"What should we do?"

"Just let them be. We don't want to interrupt their job as well"

"It begins"

After signing up for the cage fight, Jiro was immediately called in for the next battle. To which he sincerely accepted. His opponent was Takeshi

"Let the battle begin!"

While the battle ensues, Yamato began to put his plan in motion. He ordered Kazuko and Chris to intercept the audience one by one without anyone noticing. The crowd kept cheering for Takeshi, causing his arrogance began to consume him. Jiro calmly observed his movements, before striking him down.

\- Outside of the Building -

"Did you hear that?"

"Probably just some mouse. This place is crawling with them" One of the guards implied, before Okami silently takes them out, causing them to fall unconscious.

"You should never ever keep your eyes off duty sir" Okami jokingly stated.

While Okami took care of the problems outside. The situation Inside has gotten worse, with Takeshi failing to land a hit on Jiro has angered him to almost breaking the cage, to which Jiro commented "Wow so this is what it's like to fight the so called champion"

"Stop right there!" One of the men caught the sight of Kazuko and Chris, alerting the other.

"Are those the authorities!?"

"This is bad!"

"What the?" Jiro implied with a puzzled tone.

When Jiro guard was down, Takeshi kicked him from behind, causing him to lose his mask. When Jiro looked at him he gave a deep stare at the man. Takeshi was frightened at the sight of his eye, where one of his iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye. The man stuttered at Jiro as he was held captive by his own fear.

"You just laughed at me didn't you?" Jiro glared at him.

"You bastards ruined my highlight!!"

"I'll handle this" Sasori insisted.

Takeshi threw a punch towards Sasori which he effortlessly dodged. He then continued to strike him with his brute Force but to no avail. Sasori suddenly caught his movement.

"Could you just shut up for a minute?" Sasori peered at the man. Before blocking his Chi path. Ultimately stopping his attacks

"Well that's done"

After Takeshi was incapacitated by them. Jiro and Sasori regrouped with their comrades, after confirming their successfulness. The four walked towards the Kazama Family. As Chris and Kazuko took out their weapons, the four Ninja sheathed their equipments. Confirming their motives.

"The police should be here any minute. We better make haste" Jiro insisted.

"Who are you guys?" Shouichi questioned

"We are the Tsukikage"

"Are you guys a ninja?" Gakuto asked

"Do you look at the sun and ask if he's the sun?" Okami sarcastically replied.

"What does that mean!?"

"He means that it's obvious that they are Ninjas" Chris pointed out

"I am looking forward for our next encounter" Akashi stated to Yamato.

"Wait!" Yamato reached his hands toward them. To which Akashi reply by throwing him a card, which the strategist caught.

"Here's our warning... " Akashi uttered. Without any explanation of his words. The four disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shortly after the commotion was over the Tsukikage retreated to parts unknown. Leaving the Kazama Family confused at their interruption in their job. Gakuto sighed that he didn't get a moment to shine because of them, but Miyako then commented "Even if you did showoff. There's no girl to impress Gakuto". In reply Gakuto sobbed.

"Well they made the job easier for us"

"Yeah. Still what does he mean by that?" Yamato asked, with a confused tone.

"More importantly let's turn these guys in"

Later on. Far from where the Kazama Family was. The Tsukikage were resting on top of a tall building, cheering over their successful mission.

"So how did the mission go?"

"Splendid" Akashi answered his phone.

"Well that's good to hear. See? you do make a good leader"

"I know. But it feels off without you here"

"I wish I could be there for you guys. But I am well accustomed here"

"Yeah I know. I guess that's the only thing to talk for today"

"Alright. Then see ya later"

"See you later... Azumi-san"


	3. The Encounter Part I

Present Day June 10th

Seven days passed after the Tsukikage fateful encounter. Their activities quickly catches many journalist to the point of them being this month main topic and getting a headline on the newspaper.

In their Hideout The Chateau the four siblings are discussing about their successful entry for Kawakami Academy. With Yusuke enthusiastically kicking his feet up and down while laying on the sofa out of excitement. Izumi noted that Kawakami Academy accepted them because of their intellect and skills. Moreover they are more curious about their new classmates in 2-S.

"You two sound lively today. I'm guessing that you are very eager to meet them right?" Tetsuya asked. The Tsukikage Leader. The eldest, the mother. Well not literal.

"I'm very excited to meet them" Yusuke added. Tsukikage third member. Listless, any movement is restricted by his Listlessness. Actually the smartest.

"Moreover. We've been getting a lot of attention lately" Tetsuya picked up the newspaper laying on the table, showing the first headline :"Ninjas In Kawakami!?".

The title alone irritated Izumi, "Sure why not make a news about ninjas in the city, where most of the populations are fighters! Like that will surprise someone!" The Second member of Tsukikage. Calm, unfortunately holds the "Tsukkomi" in the group, snarking ratio between fifty and fifty.

"Yeah you're right. News topic only lasted for a few days and everyone will forgot about it later on"

"My point exactly"

"I'm disappointed that they didn't put the headline picture of us posing like in that one manga" Yusuke added

"Wait which manga?"

"The one where everyone kept explaining their motives for like five pages"

"Every Shonen manga does that Yusuke. I'm visibly not surprised by their storytelling"

"By the way Shiro. Have you listed every student in our class?" Izumi asked

"Already done" Shiro answered, turning around on his office chair. The fourth member. Somehow always keeping an eye on every single person he just met, gets excited whenever someone gave him an idea for his new invention, also the youngest one.

"Is this our hit list?"

"Correction, it's an observation target" Shiro pointed out.

"Azumi-san is in that class right?"

"Yeah. Here's her profile"

"It's kinda ironic that she still went to school even though she's almost in her thirties. Also the fact that I'm mentioning her age, just makes me scared of her hitting my head" Yusuke shivered.

"Still don't forget our objective. We need to find the three member of the Four Devas"

"Mayuzumi Yukie, daughter of the legendary swordsman from Hokuriku Mayuzumi Taisei. Their new member who recently defeated Otome Kurogane of the East, Matsunaga Tsubame. Finally the goddess of war, Kawakami Momoyo" Tetsuya explained. Narrating their backstory alongside their appearance in his imagination cloud. Until Izumi unrealistically popped it which irritated his brother.

"By the way, Aniki. We're running out of food in the kitchen"

"Who's turn is it to run our errands?" Tetsuya asked, his siblings in response pointed at him. He sighed at their straight answer and left the house.

"We did point at the calendar behind him right?" Izumi asked, puzzled since the three of them pointed at the calendar where they usually put their errands schedule.

"While Tetsu-nii is running our errands now. I guess I'll take another look at our classmates" Shiro gets back to his laptop and continued his analysis on 2-S students.

"Can't wait till we meet again" Izumi said with a low tone, peering at one of the student's name.

While on his way to the convenience store, Tetsuya started reminiscing the time he went to a fortune teller on the street. Although he's left with confusion by the fortune teller implications.

"Come to think of it. I haven't understood what that old lady told us about the future"

\- Flashback Again -

"So Granny. How is my future?"

The fortune teller closed her eyes and holds the second sibling's hand, "My my. I see you having a bad luck with foreigners. But if you try hard enough you'll get a surprise"

"Why does it have to be a foreigner?" Izumi grumbled. Crossing his hands angrily.

"It seems that your life will be peaceful as ever"

"All according to plan"

"That's what you did everyday!"

"Well young man. Your future will be filled with... Natto"

"What? Natto? How do you see it?"

"I do not know. But that is what I can see"

"Sounds, Intriguing. What about you Shiro?"

"I'll pass"

"You four are still young. Be sure not to waste your youth"

"Yes granny" the siblings answered.

\- Present Day... Again -

"Still why Natto!?" Tetsuya angrily exclaimed to the sky.

\- Yamato Scenario -

"Everyone has left for the festival" Yamato sighed as he left the Shimazu dorm to run some errands at the convenient store, since he planned to invite his girlfriend to his place.

While waiting for the traffic light to stop at red. Yamato began to recall the event that happened a week ago."Here's our warning" his words echoed inside his head, he sighed at himself for not being able to understand what the latter said.

After a short time passes the traffic light turns red and the pedestrians simultaneously started to cross the road, Yamato continued his walk.

As he passes by an alleyway, a person forcefully pulled him to the alleyway. The man took out his knife and began to threatening him. "Look. We know how this will work out right?" Yamato said as he gets cornered into a wall.

"Just give me your damn money!"

"Now now, just calm down, why don't I show you my magic tri-" losing his patience the man lifted him, pinning him to the wall.

While the burglar took out his knife, Tetsuya accidentally passes by the same alleyway where Yamato is currently at.

Thus ends up with this cliffhanger.


	4. The Encounter Part 2

Well this escalated very quickly. Yamato took a normal walk outside and he got robbed by this stranger. Pretty sure it doesn't get worse than this. Coincidentally Tetsuya just happen to pass by, but what does fate have in mind for these two?

"Sorry for intruding" Tetsuya stated, avoiding the awkward situation.

"Hey! Don't act like nothing happened!!"

"Hey brat! Get back here!"

"Huh? Me?" Tetsuya asked, while pointing himself.

"Cut the jokes. Give me all of your money or he gets it!"

"Wait. Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if you kill that person. I will be able to run away and inform the police department. You didn't think that one through did you?" Tetsuya explained. Trying to distract the mugger by reasoning with him. Surprisingly it worked and the mugger fell for his trick. While the two negotiate, Yamato sneakingly escaped his grip

"Also the person you're holding is gone"

With that line said the man looked behind him as Yamato threw a punch towards his face. In respond Tetsuya thrust kick him causing the Mugger to collapse unconscious.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help"

"Oh man. We need to take this guy to the hospital" Tetsuya sweat dropped

"We should take him to the police, they won't suspect a thing" Yamato insisted.

"You sound more like a murderer right now"

"Heave-ho" The two starts carrying the man, much to Yamato displeasure for his unusual weight. After what feels like an eternity, they finally arrived at the police station. Yamato then explained the whole situation to them, surprisingly the officers believe in their story. Tetsuya let's out a relieved sigh.

"Well I guess this is where we part"

"Yeah. Again thanks for earlier"

"Don't mention it. Take care now"

As the two went with their own path. Yamato wondered, he is oddly familiar with that person, have they met before? He could've swore he saw that same gaze. But just can't put his finger in. Then a loud thud is heard behind him. "Hey are you okay?"

"I just hit my shin" Tetsuya implied while trying to hold back his tears comically. Yamato gave a dumbfounded reaction.

Meanwhile inside the Chateau, Shiro just came back from the convenience store with the groceries, while Izumi texted his older brother that it was not his turn to do the house chores.

"Well Aniki is gonna be mad when he came back" Izumi implied.

"It was partially our fault for not telling him before he left" Shiro added.

"Then I'll prepare our lunch" Izumi sighed as he help Shiro carrying the groceries to the kitchen. "By the way where's Yusuke?"

"Nii-san is training in the backyard right now"

"I guess entering a new school means we get another nemesis" Izumi snarked.

"Really? I never knew"

"Get a grip on understanding my sarcasm Shiro" Izumi pointed out.

In the backyard Yusuke was training while donning the mask he used when they first met the Kazama Family. He sets up three dummy to test his swiftness using his personal Kama, Yusuke took a deep breath, before he moved as fast as the wind and managed to cut off the dummies.

"Why am I even doing this? To kill boredom I guess" Yusuke jokingly said to himself.

Shiro walked up to him, "Still wearing that mask?"

"It can't be helped. I like it"

"Well I guess a mask is fine. But do you really have to wear that eye contact?"

"I'll admit that was a little bit extra. But I made that guy scared shitless" Yusuke pointed out. "Come to think of it. Earlier when you open up the student database, did you saw them"

"Them? Oh did you mean those people that helped us last week?" Shiro asked, Yusuke nodded in response

"Yeah I saw them. What do you have in mind?"

"Making new friends" Yusuke answered with a smile. "I thought so too" Shiro agreed

Shimazu Dorm

Yamato returned from his surprisingly not normal day walk. He sat down by the dining room as he gulped down a glass of water. He still thought to himself where has he seen that same gaze?

"The way he kicked that person. It shouldn't be possible for some random pedestrian"

"Moreover he was able to carry that man without any effort. Even with my help he still didn't look exhausted. Could it be?"

Yamato entered his room as he sat down, he tries to recall the sentences uttered by the strange Ninja in the previous week. After concentrating within his mind he remembered his words

"I am looking forward for our next encounter"

"Here's our warning... "

Thus concluded their first encounter.


	5. Not Suited For This City

Tetsuya finished doing his errands and brought some groceries, he returned home only to see his siblings cleaning the living room in exchange for the misunderstanding earlier that morning. "Uhh. Shiro?" He interrupted.

"Why are you cleaning the house?"

Feeling guilt ridden, Shiro dropped the rag he's been using and fell down to his knees comically, "It wasn't your turn to run the errands!"

Somewhere offscreen, a lone tumbleweed blows upon a dusty plain. Tetsuya replied with a dumbfounded reaction, "Ah is that so?"

"Why does your reaction have to be dramatic?"

Meanwhile in Izumi's room, he was peacefully reading his books while he waited for his brother, who just arrived earlier, just to point out how sound proof his room is.

"Hmm" Izumi hummed, as he waited for his brother who mistakenly went to run an errand even though it was his turn, although he felt guilt about it earlier, he already forgot about it.

Ring Ring

"Mihara Residence, how can I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to speak with Mihara Izumi"

"Well Izumi is not available right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh not available? Then why am I seeing you leisurely reading a book through your window?"

Surprised. He looks outside the window in hurry. He sighed, "I underestimated your tracking skill. So what's up?"

"There is something I need to discuss, a matter only your presence will suffice"

"Why do I have to come? Why can't you invite any of my siblings?"

"I assure you it's not about her nor is it about a problem she's facing. It's about your current activity here"

"What about it?"

Resuming his banter with the caller, the siblings has a guest coming over, who is very much awaited by them. Being excited, Tetsuya and Shiro makes haste cleaning the whole house, while Yusuke prepared the dishes, although he might not look like the type to cook, he is very helpful in the household.

"Phew. That should do it" Tetsuya wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's like nothing ever happened. By the way Tetsu-nii, you're very fond of cleaning the house aren't you?"

"Yeah, every man should clean their own places" he pointed out, Shiro smiled in response. Tetsuya then continued to clean the living room while wearing a tied up bandana on his head alongside an apron.

"What are you a housewife?" Shiro snarked.

Time goes by as evening came. After tidying up the whole house including their rooms, the siblings prepared the dinner table and sets up the perfect atmosphere for their guest. They finally took a rest and waited for her.

Izumi came down the stairs already dressed neatly. "Aniki, I need to go meet an acquaintance right now"

"Oh. But we have an important guest tonight?"

"I know, but this is very important. Give her my best regards okay?" He insisted.

"Alright. Be careful then"

Izumi nodded and heads off.

Knock Knock

"Ah that's her"

Tetsuya and Shiro went to greet her.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Azumi-san. It's been a while"

"Yeah. I finally got the day off. Came here to check on you four. Just in case you set the house on fire"

"Which never happened in the first place"

She entered, being impressed by how the the house is much cleaner than what she expected, Azumi joked that they called in a housekeeper to clean the house. Tetsuya replied, "Don't forget who's the maid"

"I was gonna hit you. But that was fair"

"Come on guys. The foods gonna get cold" Yusuke demanded. "We're comin"

With Azumi gathered with her former disciples. They enjoyed each other company as the night is still young for them. Until they got drunk and started to doze off.

Meanwhile in a bar near Dai Onigashima, Izumi was engaged in a conversation with a long time companion whom he knew since him and his siblings joined Tsukikage. Of course that person is none other than The European Prodigy.

"What's with you being this ceremonious"

"Know that I'm doing this for your sake and your siblings as well"

"Of course you do" Izumi replied. Slightly smirking. Much to her annoyance.

"Let's get back to the topic. What's up?"

"Ever since you came to Kawakami, your siblings and yourself has been committing an act of Vigilantism. Proven by your silent activity, you don't listen to anyone other than Azumi and you work independently without any help from other parties"

"Yeah. It worked well if I says so myself. But I did met your friends back then", Izumi showed a picture of her mistress. "Frau Chris is strong on her own. You shouldn't doubt her as much as I did"

"I didn't. Her friends were much of a help. We met them on several occasions actually. To the point that I'm not surprised anymore" Izumi coughed, "So what are you trying to say?"

"You need to stop being a Ninja"

Izumi stopped sipping his drink and tenses up "What why?"

"Recently I've heard that Kawakami might attempt to arrest you even if you are within the law, they're not very fond of Vigilantism in their city"

"I knew this time would come. What could we do? Should we just disappear? Then the authority won't even notice our civilian identity?"

"You can't do that either, since by the time you entered the Academy, they already got the information of the date you first arrived at Kawakami. Once they put it together" Margit snapped her finger, "You're busted"

"Damn... "

"What she said is pretty much right, vigilantism is always disliked by society for their self righteous nature, but wouldn't it be different for them?" Izumi wondered.

"That's everything I could tell you. You can return home if you want"

"We'll become a Detective Agency".

Silence

Margit clicked on her glass and added, "I wouldn't doubt your investigating skills and your siblings dynamic"

"Are you approving my idea or what?"

"Yes I am"

"Why can't you just give me an straight answer?" Izumi asked, annoyed at her earlier statement.

"But I'm still not sure. I'm still thinking about where will we start this"

"I already have that covered"

"You do?"

She nodded

"I know a place that might be useful. For your new Agency"

Continued in the next chapter


	6. The Place We Chose

"And that's everything she told me"

"See I told you this would happen" Yusuke hits Tetsuya's elbow in annoyance.

"Margit-san told me that there's this abandoned building that we can use for our Detective Agency"

"Well that's very convenient for us. Then let's go"

The four arrives at the said place, it was an average building with a six floors and an open rooftop, the front entrance was unfortunately sealed with a wooden plank but they found a way in.

"This place is clean for an abandoned building" Izumi commented, wiping the glass window with his hands, "I guess the dust didn't went in"

They eventually entered one of the room, and was very surprised at the sight. There were two sets of bookshelves with various manga and magazine titles, videogames under the couches which were already cleaned and some board games stacked on top of each other.

"Well it looks the the former owner of this place forgot to take his stuff out"

"For five years? Sounds right"

Yusuke picked up one of the books under the bookshelf, "Whoever stayed at here. They have a good sense in manga... ", He did found some 'interesting' magazines, "And other stuff... "

Still wandering around the room, Tetsuya stumbled upon a desk which causes a cup to fall. As he picks it up he realizes something

"Uh guys... Could you come here?"

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me what do you see"

"It's a spilled cup with ice? What am I looking at exactly?"

"Don't you think it's a bit off, that there is a perfectly served drink, with an ice that's not melted yet?"

"Come to think of it, that is weird"

The four quickly realizes, something wasn't right

"Oh come on it's not like someone suddenly walked in here"

At the same time, a footstep was heard. Alerting the four siblings, panicking they started to look for a place to hide.

"I told you that guy was good for nothing!" Chris entered the room while bickering about a person that was outside of the building earlier. She thought the man was up to something so they asked him nicely, until the guy snatched Chris wallet and ran away, unfortunately they ganged up on him, don't ask how he survived.

"Well how should I know that?" Kazuko asked, arguing with Chris, definitely not the second or third time.

"It's obviously how he dresses all black and so mysterious! Well the good thing is we got my wallet back"

"Could you two not argue for one minute? I need a break" Moro sat by the couch. So did the everyone.

"Hey why did my drink spilled over?" Yamato asked, "Is it one of you guys?"

"No way man. I didn't touch your drink"

"Neither did I"

Everyone looked at Momoyo

"What? It's not me, even though I usually snatch his drinks, but this time it's not me!"

"It could be the wind?"

"How could a wind blow that strong? The windows were closed!"

While they argued over one another. The four siblings managed to hide their presence using their Concealment technique.

"The universe really love to prove me wrong huh" Yusuke implied.

"It's those guys again!?" Tetsuya

"They live here?" Yoshiro

"More importantly, we need to plan an escape before they notice us" Izumi

"Right. They left the door open. That's our only way out!" Tetsuya

After cleaning the stain off the floor Yamato noticed the door was opened and he closed it. Completely shutting down the four siblings expectations.

"Damn you Naoe Yamato!" Tetsuya cursed

"Great we'll be stuck here until they get back home!" Izumi

Attempting to calm his mind, Tetsuya analyzed the room and furnitures, that will likely help them escape. "Huh." He said. As he realized that the window was loose enough that it slowly open if they manage to push it out quietly.

Being invisible to naked eye Tetsuya attempted to escape, while his brothers carefully watches him.

In his intense slow walking, he tried his best to avoid any furniture that would make a loud sound. As the brothers tried to follow him, Izumi was startled when The Goddess of war tried to reach for the AC remote near him, fortunately for him she cannot detect any presence when they are invisible.

"Phew... That was too close"

"Now that everyone is minding his own business..." Tetsuya slowly pushes the window, not trying to make any noise.

CRASH

Shiro accidentally tripped over a cable. Surprising everyone in the room.

"What was that!?" Momoyo asked, startled

"Did something just fell?" Gakuto went to check, but found nothing.

"Weird. Did a ghost got in?" Yamato guessed. Making Chris and Momoyo scared even more.

"Cookie do you mind checking the room for ghost?"

"Sure thing!"

"You can do that?" Moro asked

"Yeah. Using my thermal camera I can detect their heat signature!"

Cookie activated his thermal camera, and unfortunately saw what appears to be the Four Siblings trying to jump off the window.

"Ahaha... Hello" Tetsuya laughed awkwardly, as their invisibility wears off due to their concentration being disturbed,

The four siblings paused for a moment, seemingly accepting their fate, knowing what will happen next.

He pointed out "Intruder! On that window!"

Next thing they knew, they were sent flying by the Goddess Of War.

"Tch. How troublesome"

"What's wrong Yamato?"

"That's the guy that I met yesterday!"

The four luckily landed safely on the Tama River.

"Well that was unsettling and awkward"

"I don't get it. Margit-san told me no one lived there"

"That's the tenth time we met them in this month. I think it's no surprise if we met them again"

"I think we already have a place for our Agency" Tetsuya implied while drying his wet jacket. Not saying any other words, yet his siblings already knew where they'll starting their new job.

At their own house


	7. Getting Acquainted

After their attempted survey in the supposedly abandoned building. The four siblings has made a surprising discovery that **literally blows** them away. Turns out the information Margit has given to Izumi was false, a caretaker she is, watched her Mistress wherever she goes, she did not, annoyed Izumi she did.

When they returned home, Azumi is already waiting their arrival while relaxing in their living room. Izumi explained the whole story earlier, while Azumi treated their Injury.

"Seriously how did you guys get beat up like this?" Azumi asked while treating Tetsuya's bruised back.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Izumi rejected. Drinking a medicine given by her.

"All I saw were indecency" Yusuke added. Much to Azumi's dumbfounded reaction. It wasn't a good start for the brothers. But at least they know which building they should knock first.

It should not be obvious since this is their their third visit in Kawakami, the second was when they were invited by the Kuki, the first was likely accidental.

"Hey Izumi. What did you say to Hound yesterday?"

"I said that we're gonna make an Agency. We're becoming a Detectives"

"Why detective?"

"That was the first thing that came up in my head. I thought of a normal Agency before, but I'm more worried that probably no one would ever step into this house and ask for help"

"To put it simple. We need money Azumi-san"

"Hmm... " Azumi thinks, putting as finger near her lips. "Come to think of it. You four are still under my command right?"

They all nodded

"Well then. I'll scout you four again. But this time with Kuki's support"

"In the end we still need your leadership Azumi-san" Tetsuya muttered, can't help but feeling a little bit disappointed since he is suppose to be their leader.

"Hey what's with the long face" Azumi tried to cheer him up. "You make a hell of a leader Tetsuya. Don't forget that"

"... Yeah. I'll try to be better"

"Moreover How did it even came into your head? You could've just said an Odd Job agency or other things related"

"I just wanted to sound cool that's all"

"Ahh... " She smirked. "You're trying to impress her ain't cha" Azumi implied. Making him flustered. "Like hell I'm trying to impress her! She's just a partner in work that's all!" Izumi shrugged off.

"Fine then. Let's go to Kuki Headquarter. You brats!"

Under Azumi's order they followed her to the Kuki Mansion. Azumi brought them to her room, and ordered them to stay still until she came back to her room. To which unsurprisingly they all agreed as she went off to call her co-workers.

"Well this is one way to get a new Job"

"If we are getting Kuki support. Doesn't that mean we'll get a chance to meet with one of the four Deva?" Tetsuya asked, getting excited of meeting them.

"Who?"

"Matsunaga Tsubame of the West. Azumi-san told me in a phone call last week that Kiriyama Koi was the one who scouted her" Tetsuya explained.

"Wait why did she call you?" Izumi asked, puzzled.

"Because she bad my number of course"

"She had my number why hasn't she call-"

Before he could finishes his statement, Azumi entered with two of her closest co-worker. Rank 16 Lee and Rank 11 Stacy Connor. A Chinese woman and an American Ex Merc with a mouth.

"Yo guys"

"Hello everyone"

Stacy and Lee greeted them.

"Well if it ain't Miss American and Lee-san" Yusuke greeted back.

"Hey why did you called me with a nickname meanwhile Lee gets just her name?"

"Lee-san is nice that's wh-"

"Say that one more time!" Stacy dared, putting Shiro in a headlock for his statement. Quickly losing air, Shiro begs her to let him go "Alright! Alright! I give!"

"Everyone. Can we please get into the main topic?" Tetsuya asked.

Tetsuya explained to the Maids of the current situation they are facing. Most likely that they have to cooperate with Kuki in order to start their Agency. Since their former activity was deemed illegal for Vigilantism because they operated as a Ninja instead of a Third Party group and not siding within the law.

Azumi came down to conclusion, "And that is why, I wanted to scout them"

"Well Mercenary job is normal for us back then. But I guess times change"

"Which is why. I'm doing these guys a favor. Under my supervision, they'll have an accessibility to continue an Agency work"

"Then it's all fine and dandy right?"

"What I want you two to do here is to train these four", she continued "If I want to scout you four, then you better get some workouts first. Lee and Stacy will take Yusuke and Shiro"

"What about us?"

"I'll be in charge of you two. Lee, Stacy, just make them do whatever you want just don't make it too absurd"

"I understand, come Shiro Yusuke"

"You two will be havin rockin time of your life"

"I didn't signed up for this!" Yusuke screamed as he gets dragged outside the building forcefully.

The two brothers was dumbfounded at Yusuke's reaction. "Well that's one hell of a reaction" Izumi implied.

"You two better get changed" She threw them a couple of shirts and shorts.

After changing into a more comfortable clothing, Tetsuya and Izumi was summoned to the Training room.

"I'm surprised they had clothes that would fit our size"

"Moreover, I'm curious of our opponent for this free sparring"

When they approached the entrance the twins were greeted by a neatly dressed Butler around his sixties. He smiled and politely ask them to enter the room to begin their training.

Tetsuya tried to express his gratitude, but stuttered at his words since he didn't knew his name yet. "Thank you... Umm... "

"My name is Nero Claudio. But you may address me as Mister Claudio" He answered, opening the door

"Well thank you Mister Claudio"

They entered the room. Being impressed at how wide the place was. Azumi filled in as their training partner and referee.

"Aneki. Where's the other?"

"You'll wait" Azumi insisted.

As they waited for their opponent to come, Margit entered the room. Surprised to see her, Izumi offered a match with Margit and the two engage in a battle.

"The Wolf shall reveal it's Fang. Margit-san"

"And the Hound will hunt you down!"

The two started their intense training.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tetsuya asked Azumi. Since she was his opponent today. Suddenly the ground shook, surprised at it's immense strength, Tetsuya looked up with his eyes wide opened. His opponent was none other than the Superior Ranked servant, Hume Hellsing.

Meanwhile moving to the Akiyama siblings, being literally dragged outside of the Mansion, they were brought to a field where they would start their training.

"Alright this place seems good"

"What do you want us to do?"

"This is a basic one on one spar, however your opponent are not us. They will come here soon"

"How soon?" Yusuke skeptically asked.

"I just called them" Lee said. The two siblings waited patiently as it felt like an hour has passes while waiting for their 'opponent' Yusuke fell asleep on the other hand.

After an half hour passes. Their opponent has finally arrived. "Hey wake up" Stacy slapped Yusuke's head. "Ow! That's not nice!" Yusuke covered his head.

"I know it's just fun to mess with ya" she teased

The two brothers stretched, from where they were resting and was surprised at their presence. There were three people who stood before them, one was holding a golden monk staff with a messy school uniform, beside her is a short girl with a strapped katana on her waist, and finally there's the weird one that keep saying weird haikus about life. The brothers quickly recognized them


	8. Sparring

The Genji Trio were their opponent. Shiro quickly became excited at their sudden appearance much to the two maids and his older brother reaction.

"Whoa you guys are the Bushido Clones! It's a privilege to meet you three" He bowed down to them. "Nii-san come on" He persuaded, Yusuke rolled his eyes for his brother extroverted nature.

"I'm Akiyama Yoshiro. This is my older brother Yusuke".

Yusuke waved at them, "Sup"

"It's good to meet you too. My name is Minamoto Yoshitsune", she looked to her left "Benkei, Yoichi come on greet them!"

"I'm Benkei-chan"

"Hmph. I am the nigh singularity who seeks retribution through humanity. name is Nasuno Yoichi"

Silence

Shiro and Yusuke were dumbfounded by his words. "Excuse me miss Benkei, is he having a phase?" Yusuke jokingly asked. To which she replies, "Yeah he's been like that since he was young"

Their short introduction was cut off by Stacy who is starting the sparring, "Well Yusuke since you seem uninterested at this training. You'll go first!"

"Wait a second! You had this planned out didn't you? You deliberately choose me to go first!"

In response Stacy smirked at the green haired ninja.

"This is just a one on one sparring. Don't take it personal 'kay. Also don't use any technique that might injure y'all too much"

The two fighters entered the field, with Benkei gulping her Kawakami Water before starting. Yusuke spread out his coat, revealing his equipments inside.

"I won't go easy on you"

"Don't be"

In a blink of an eye suddenly appears before Benkei. Surprised, Benkei swipes her monk staff against him, causing the dirt to get thrown, Yusuke swiftly evaded. Yusuke takes out his set of kunai and tries to stops her staff by propelling it against her staff.

He grunts as the force of the staff was stronger than he expected. Resulting In his kunai breaking in two and Yusuke's forehead was hit by the staff.

"Oouh!" Stacy and Shiro cringed at the pain.

After shaking his head off the pain. Yusuke attempted to overpower her with his beite strength by pushing down Benkei's monk staff.

"Just to make it clear. I'm fairly strong! "

The ground shook at their immense pressure as the fight intensifies. Yusuke grunted at her monstrous strength,

"You're not holding back as well! I respect that!", Benkei complimented

Seeing an opening Benkei takes every strength she had and was able to shook him off, causing Yusuke to get thrown not too far from where he was standing.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it" Yusuke stated as he brings out a summoning scroll from his coat. Before Yusuke could take out his weapon. Benkei appears before him in a blink of an eye and slams her Monk Staff. Surprised at her sudden attack Shiro stood up, worried of her brothers well being.

As the dust settles and she was shocked to see her staff being blocked by Yusuke's spear. "Conjure Kamishini No Yari!" She backs away as Yusuke rises from the ground.

Yusuke swipes off the dust covering his Coat, though it still got more dirtier. He charged forward using his spear, in respond Benkei used the tip of her monk staff to counter it.

"Naming your weapon?"

"Trust me I didn't like it at either" The two exchanged banter.

_"I thought she'd be more of a tank rather than a lightning bruiser"_

Yusuke jumped towards her, delivering the final blow. Until...

"... Tsk!"

The blow from Benkei has made part of his hand sore, causing him to drop his spear and grunted in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" She ran to his aid

"Yeah I'm fine... It's just that one blow really hurt. It's alright though I can still stand up"

"Match over! The winner is Benkei!"

"I don't even care about winning anymore, since that hurt like hell. Thanks for the help though Benkei"

"No problem" She replied.

**Meanwhile at the Kuki East Headquarters**

Tetsuya had engaged in a fight with Hume, the latter effortlessly overpowered him using only his bare fists. "UAGH!" Tetsuya grunted in pain, after a quick blow to his cheek leaving him with blood dripping from Rank 0 Hume Hellsing. "Is that all you got baby?"

"Not yet... "

"Well you might as well give up"

"Technically yes... " Suddenly he disappears into a puff of smoke leaving a broken wood. A recovered Tetsuya appears behind Hume and successfully landed a hit on his shoulder, pushing him slightly away from him.

"Impressive... That was the first time someone like you pushed me this far. Congratulations you are no longer a little baby. But a normal baby"

"Either way I'm still a baby huh... "

"I take it that earlier wasn't a normal body flicker technique was it?"

"Yes. I named it **Hirenkyaku**"

"Hmph. Then this lesson is over. You may take your time to rest" Hume dismissed him and make his way out. Tetsuya let's out a deep breath in relief, grateful because that one punch would've knocked him out, if it wasn't for his precise timing and substitution technique.

He takes a good look at his arms, "Still need improvement... "

"Hey how you holding up?" Azumi handed him a canned drink. "Quite frankly. That was one hell of an endurance battle"

"You bet your ass it was. Seriously though fighting me then old man Hume? You're a force to be reckoned with", she continued, "You must be a real masochist, to do that"

"I'm not an inch near a masochist. Although right over there... " Tetsuya stared at his younger brother spar with the Hound, "He got a bit excited"

"_Hasen Jagd_!" Margit charged forward with her twin Tonfa, not giving Izumi enough time to grab his nightstick. She thrust forward, nearly scratching his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Izumi forcefully blocked her with his hands. Even though it must've hurt like hell.

"You are getting slower than usual Okami"

"No one calls me that anymore!"

Izumi tried to distract her. Summoning a shadow clone to escape her sight. Unfortunately she already saw through his movement. Margit grabbed one of the clones and threw it to the original. Izumi dodged himself.

Margit kept pushing him with her quick tonfa attacks. Making it difficult for Izumi to strike back. As she pushes him far back to where he was standing, Izumi started to sense a pattern in her movement. He begins to break it.

On the next thrust of her Tonfa, Izumi stopped his movement and let time passes as when her weapon struck near his shoulder, Izumi swiftly grabbed her Tonfa off Margit's hand and sent a sharp kick with his knee to her stomach.

Tatsuya's breathing was ragged from all the endurance push she was giving him. Loosing his balance he kneel down catching up his breath.

"Well done" She complimented

"Yeah... Well good for me... "

"Well good work you two. I think you'll survive well in Kawakami Academy. You'll start tomorrow" She glared, "So don't be late... "

"Yes ma'am" The two answered sternly.

"I wonder how Those two are doing now"

"They probably went to a bar"

Returning to the Akiyama brothers and Genji Trio clash. Continuing their fight Yoshitsune sent waves of directional slashes towards Shiro. Using one of his equipment, Shiro was able to block her swift but sharp attacks

Yoshitsune began throwing overhand cuts. Shiro could use this.

With the next cut, Shiro threw his hands up, and parried high, with his point towards Yoshitsune's face. In his pleasure at his success, he nearly missed the moment to thrust, but thrust he did. Yoshitsune, surprised, leapt backwards, slapping Shiro's blade aside. Shiro did not fight the blow, but turned the deflection and evaded a cut from Yoshitsune.

He blocked it, and cut against her. Yoshitsune dodged to the side, throwing a crooked cut at Yoshitsune's hands, stared in shock at his injured hand, while the his arm was trembles because of the shock at his sword grip.

Wasting no time gawking himself, Shiro dropped his sword and surrendered saying the required words. "I yield."

"Winner is Yoshitsune!" Stacy stated

"As expected my master is victorious" Benkei praised

"Hey hey. This is just some training don't make it a competition. But good work Shiro"

"Thanks Nii-san. Although it would be more of a challenge if I brought the rest of my equipments"

"I used my spear and still got my ass kicked. At least we tried" Yusuke assured him.

"Well Yoichi you're up next!"

"Why do I have to fight this Listless individual. He is not worth my time!" Yoichi stated. Ticking off Yusuke.

"Hey Yoichi if you're being a brat I could call old man Hume here to beat your ass. Plus his hearing is sharp as ever" Stacy insisted

"Tch. Now that you said it I guess I have no choice"

Yusuke being uninterested at his opponent, sat down by the fields and waited for his first move. Having the thought of underestimated by Yusuke's, Yoichi charged forward preparing to attack him with his immense speed leaving dust in his path.

Still not interested at this fight. Yusuke ignored Yoichi's attempt to fight. After a few punches deliberately hitting him. Yusuke grabbed his hands away from himself, Yoichi tried to escape it's grips, but was almost crushed by Yusuke's raw strength.

"Whoa. Yoichi is getting overpowered?"

"Well he did called him names earlier. I guess this is karma for him"

Yusuke sighed, "You should never underestimate me y'know"

Yoichi looked at him confused. Attempting to escape his grips but to no avail. His body suddenly feels light, he saw several Autumn Leaves slowly falling before his eyes closed.

"Fall"

Thud

As Yoichi's whole body became unconscious and collapsed at the ground.

"The winner is Yusuke!"

"What was that?"

"That was **Hakufuku**" He explained, "It's an Illusion technique. Through direct eye contact. Yoichi earlier said that his eye was keen as an eagle. So I took an advantage and put him to sleep"

"Wait why didn't you use that earlier?" Benkei asked

"It because I didn't take him seriously and his Chuunibyou personality is killing me inside", Yusuke continued "Also because I was too tired to do some flashy moves"

"I thought so" Benkei remarked.

"What is he dreaming about now?" Yoshitsune asked

"Tsukuyomi! Alas I've seen your true intentions!"

"Obviously. I don't wanna know"


	9. Midori Aki 勇亮 Part 1

**Narration**

_"Successfully entering Kawakami Academy. Tetsuya, Izumi, Yusuke, and Yoshiro has been directly transfered to 2-S for their astounding test score"_

_"The Siblings were able to develop bonds with their new classmates, though some of them were too arrogant to accept their friendship"_

_"With their increased social contact. The four siblings were able to get accustomed with the school And so continued their Sophomore journey"_

_"But right now our main focus changed into the Akiyama Family oldest child, Yusuke. Gradually gifted just like his younger brother Shiro. Most of the time seen with his listlesness written all over his face. What lies behind his unkempt and listless persona is unknown"_

_"Around 2007, by the time Yusuke and Shiro joined the 1st Division of Tsukikage. Back then he would carries out his missions with Shiro and his childhood friend Hikawa Misaki. The latter taught him about The Ninja Arts of Illusion. Until one day a client gave him news about a certain Mercenary that has become a problem for them. Which concurs to his arc"_

**2-S**

"Nii-san"

Shiro called him

"Hey Nii-san"

He poked Yusuke's arm that's been holding his head for a while. He grunted in pain because of the Pins and Needles.

"Your hands are asleep?"

"This always happened lately... if I sleep with my body leaning on the seat I will end up falling down. If I sleep on the table my back will end up aching and if I lean on the window people from outside might see my face, and probably some stalker will too"

"The last part is too unrealistic, but still try not to sleep here"

"Fine fine... " He answered. Stretching his body.

For those of you who don't know, this is their third day in 2-S. Things were looking good for them. The four siblings has gotten used their new classmates. Izumi kept getting lectures from Margit overtime. Sakakibara Koyuki has been talking with Shiro in a weird way, Yusuke think it's because of their similar hair traits. Tetsuya has been helping his friends with their homeworks and assignments. It's probably important to tell you this, but out of every family member, Yusuke is by far the most laziest and listless in the family. His Listlesness remains the same in this school as you can see earlier.

Though his social life has expanded lately. Yusuke and his younger brother Shiro has been chatting with Yoshitsune and co. Benkei seems polite with Yusuke ever since they first met, Yoshitsune is very kind towards Shiro. The least person he'd talk to is probably Yoichi. He did tried talking with him. But this happened yesterday.

**Yesterday**

"It seems that your inner Oni is attempting to come out, White One"

Yoichi and Shiro got into a short conversation, which ended up with him trying to pull Shiro into his Chuunibyou nature. In return, Yusuke shot Yoichi with a water sprayer, he seems to get annoyed when Shiro got bothered by him.

"Stop harassing my brother with your weird haikus!"

"What was that? Poison!?"

"No but I wish it was"

"But Yusuke. Why are you locking your past self... "

"What are you saying?"

Yoichi stood up from his desk and grabs Yusuke's shoulder. Surprised, Yusuke's body shivered

"The beast that shackles inside of you. One that has been sealed ever since you entered your teen age. Thy has went with many names... "

"Hey Yoichi you better stop there"

"Akiyama Yusuke... No or should I say... "

"Benkei open up the window!" Yusuke panicked.

"No can do. This might sound interesting. Continue Yoichi"

"Why are you helping him?!"

Seeing there's no other option to shut him up, Yusuke grabbed Yoichi before he could finish his sentence and threw him off from the class window.

"Heave ho!"

"Shikora- ... AAAAAAAAA!" Yoichi screamed as he fell to the school fountain. Seriously he couldn't think of other things to make him shut the hell up, since it's his darkest secrets and literally that'd be the last thing he told his brothers.

**SPLASH**

"Uwah! Is Yoichi alright?" Yoshitsune startled

"He's fine. He landed on the water" Yusuke assured. Shaking his arm because of the weight Yoichi body was holding.

"Yoshitsune apologize for his rude behavior!"

Of course Yoshitsune would then apologize for his behavior. Yusuke politely declined her apology. "He's right Master" Benkei assured, calming her down. But then she started the fire again by asking about his eight grade syndrome. Yusuke passed out of embarrassment. "Ah great you made him faint" Shiro commented

**Present**

That was the first time someone take Yusuke out of his listlesness and after that he got a text from Benkei saying that she's sorry as well. There's a post scriptum in her message saying that Yoichi was sorry as well. Which is surprising knowing Yoichi is insensitive to human's feelings.

"Hey~ Shiro~ Wayyy!"

"Wayy~"

Yoshiro and Koyuki Sakakibara has been communicating like this lately. Like Yusuke said it had something to do with his hair color being the same as hers. Though Shiro found it slightly odd at first but got used to it afterwards.

"And if there's anything you want to know, just ask me", Margit has been helping Izumi whenever he had difficulties with his studying. She offers him help whenever he need to. Though it's not like he needs her help or anything.

"Yeah thanks"

"And if you're not busy. We'll have an intensive training the next Saturday"

"Can I have my peace and quiet back?" He regretted.

Ever since Tetsuya and Yamato encounter each other much frequently in the past chapters. Tetsuya decided to clear up the matter between them. In return he offered a bond with the Kazama Family members alongside his siblings. His offer was quickly accepted by their leader Kazama Shouichi, much to Tetsuya's surprise

As time passes by, the class has started. Their schedule today was English, which mean Mister Gail will teach them. Regardless of his broken Japanese. Everyone was immersed in the studying material. Though learning English isn't that hard for Yusuke.

"Sensei! Could you repeat that sentence again?" Yoshitsune raised her hand.

She kept having difficulty in learning Foreigner language as she try to keep the honor student image. Though their teacher is a foreigner which explains his broken Japanese. Causing the students to have hard time understanding his words because of his accent.

"Mister. Why does that word misspelled d#ck instead of duck?" Yusuke pointed out, talking in perfect English

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!"

Yusuke on the other hand, rather enjoyed Gail-sensei's lesson. His cousin's were surprised that he was fluent using the foreigner language. Like his older brother, Shiro had no problem following the teacher's sentences.

"Tatsuya pay attention to the teacher" Margit pushed his seat lightly. Causing his back to stiff. Izumi is just his nickname given by his siblings, since the school were accustomed to formality, he ended up using his real name "Mihara Tatsuya". He needs to get used with people calling him by his real name again.

**During Lunch,** Yusuke and Shiro decided to eat their bento at the rooftop. They've been eating there since yesterday, and to their surprise it's actually a common place for students.

"By the way Shiro. What club have you decided to join?"

"I haven't decided on it yet. But yesterday Yaba-senpai invited me to the Archery club"

"Did you declined?"

"No I didn't. I just said I'll think about it later. Beside, she only saw a glimpse of me using a bow"

"Hmm... " He nodded while munching.

The school has variety of clubs. But neither of the four siblings, found any that suits them. The idea of joining it just feels to bothersome Yusuke as he became more listless. For the Mihara Twins, Izumi joined a Calligraphy Club and Tetsuya joined a Drama Club. Well suited for their perspective personality.

"Oh. Akiyama-kun!"

Yoshitsune called them, with her friends. And here Yusuke thought they wouldn't come. Well he is glad to have a company aside from his brother. The three decided to sat near them as they eat their lunches. Benkei on the other hand, continue to drink her Kawakami Water.

"By the way Yoshitsune. I saw you having difficult time Earlier"

"Yeah... " She sighed. "Yoshitsune is not that good with English. She tried her best though"

"My master's English is very cute. Say it Yoshitsune!"

"Not now Benkei... It's embarrassing" Yoshitsune declined. Benkei squinted her eyes, disappointed. "Well she's right"

"Nii-san is very good at English. You can ask him everything about it"

Yusuke stiffened at his brothers statement, "Hey Shiro!"

"Really?"

"Eh? Y-yeah sure I can help you with it. Just text me and I'll drop by"

"Thank you very much!"

_"Damn it Shiro... But I do feel bad that she didn't understand it earlier"_

Eventually the period came to an end. Yusuke packed all of his stuff and prepared return home. Side note his brothers already left since today was his shift to clean the classroom. After he finished it, Yusuke locked the classroom and went home. But he was stopped by Kojima Umeko.

"Ah Akiyama. Would you mind giving this to Kyojin-sensei? Also tell him that there is an urgent meeting right now. Be haste"

"Yes ma'am"

Usually he would reject such request, but since she's his teacher, he can't do anything pretty much. Plus at this particular hour Yusuke rather take a nap and call it a day. He eventually got lost while looking for his homeroom teacher. So Yusuke decided to ask a nearby students for his whereabouts.

"Excuse me. Do you happen to see Usami-sensei?"

"Awawawa... You're the person yesterday" She gave a surprised reaction and answered herself while holding a small horse phone strap. "Don't panic Mayuchi girl. The stranger is now student so be nice with em". She kept talking with her phone strap. Yusuke found it odd, but then he politely asked her again about his teacher's whereabouts.

"Usami-sensei is probably in the extra tea room. Over there" She pointed at the direction.

"There's an Tea Room?" Yusuke cocked his head to the side in surprise.

"Yes. It's usually used fo-"

"Alright Thank you!", Before she finishes her sentence, Yusuke dashed to the direction she just pointed. Though he could hear her cry over not being able to talk, because of her shyness. "Fweh... He already ran away Matsukaze", "Well at least he asked you nicely"

This damn school has its own tea room, he thought to himself. Finally he found it and stopped perfectly in front of the door. Before be entered, the door suddenly slides open and the first thing he saw were his homeroom teacher leisurely playing Shogi with Benkei, "Excuse me Usami-sensei"

"Oh Yusuke. What is it?"

He gave him the documents and paperwork. Kyojin sighed at them. Though Yusuke manage to convince him that works come first. Annoyed at his own job Usami-sensei staggered out of the room. Now leaving me with her.

"Ah Yusuke. You found this place already?" She grinned.

"Yeah. What exactly is this place?"

"This is the Laze About Clubroom, the only thing you do here is either sleeping or get comfortable."

Out of all people that I met here. She seems to be the most talkative when I got her phone numbers. Even though we just met for two days.

"Here" Benkei offered him a cup of Kawakami Water. "Alcohol in the noon?" He tried to refuse. "It's not alcoholic y'know" She assured him.

Yusuke drank it in one sip. She complimented him for being a good drinker. It was actually light, so it wouldn't affect his liquor. "I never thought such club exists. But truly this feels like bliss" Yusuke lie back and relaxed. Laying down on the tatami mats. Benkei flopped herself down as well right beside him. Though Yusuke felt a little bit uncomfortable being that close.

"Does Yoshitsune or Yoichi ever find you here?"

"No, my master would be busy at this hour. So I sneak and sleep like now"

"I thought so"

Benkei poured herself another cup of Kawakami Water. Everytime she drinks one, she feels bliss. For Yusuke he didn't really feel like drinking in the noon, since finding a place to relax already feels like heaven to him. Just then Benkei asked him a question that even himself seems surprised about it. "By the way. I'm a little bit curious. What's going on between Tatsuya and Margit?"

Yusuke opened one of his eyes in surprise. "Ohhh... Them?"

"Those two are old friends. Though they rarely agree with each other"

"I see... " Benkei closed her eyes and narrows it with a deadpanned tone. "I can see that very clearly"

"Hmm... Hmm... " Yusuke nodded

"But your brothers seems fun. They all look so lively"

"Yeah they are. We used to joke around about who will be the Poster boy of our group. We ended up on Shiro... He ended up liking it"

"But many third years are tried to woo him. I wonder what's with that"

"Over the time Shiro achieved Little Brother Skill Rank EX. Any older girls that tried to tease him will be defenseless against his technique" Yusuke explained.

A few hours passes. Yusuke phone started to ring. When he checked It, there was a text from Izumi. Telling him to meet up at Kuki Mansion, now. Responsibility comes first he said. Well it was late for him to be at school. So he got up and as he was ready to leave...

"Where are you going?"

"My brother called me. They need me at Kuki Mansion"

"Then let's walk there together. Since probably no one is at school anymore" She insisted. Yusuke then remembered that she lives there as well.

On their way, the two got into a conversation about their daily lives. She went to explain about her love for Kawakami Water and her supposedly withdrawal when she doesn't consume then at a certain period. Yusuke commented how that must've been annoying for a certain time. But Benkei disagreed, implying that she's comfortable whenever she had her Gourd full of Kawakami Water.

The two eventually arrived at Kuki Mansion. Yusuke accompanied Benkei to her own personal quarter. Before she entered...

"Oh I forgot. Brought this" Yusuke reached inside his bag. "You can have this", he offered her a bag of sea urchin crackers. Much to her delight.

"I was gonna sneak around and eat it in class. But in the end I haven't touched it at all"

"This is a bliss. Thanks"

"If you're not busy tomorrow. I could drop by the club and give you some munchies"

"That sounds nice"

"Well this is where we part. See you tomorrow!"

She walked into her room. Then Yusuke proceed to meet up with his siblings. When he arrived, they were waiting in front of a door. He quickly apologized for his lateness. "Sorry, did I miss anything?"

"No they were still discussing about us" Shiro added.

"They didn't permit us to enter the room" Tetsuya said.

"It's Aneki's order. So we have to wait" Izumi stated. So they waited a while for them. Whatever is going on in there. He had to stay silent and let everything plays out. Azumi brought every high ranked servants ranking from twenty to two into a meeting, regarding Tsukikage's scouting. After the meeting is dismissed, they all left the room. Leaving Azumi with them. Though only Tetsuya is permitted inside.

They have come up with one solution, Kuki will give them assignments from their clients request that are clarified enough. Of course the payment for the client is money. Any property damage will be taken care by Kuki as well.

"We will monitor your performance for the time being"

"Sounds fair"

"Then you will start writing all of this paperwork. Now that you're acquainted with us. Be sure to read every single word"

Tetsuya sighed at the sight of a mountain pile of paperwork on the table. That he has to finish for his siblings.

"... By the way. Yesterday, I met the girl who got scouted by Kiriyama"

"Ohhh. Matsunaga huh? Did something happen?"

Tetsuya started to remember the time he went to a fortune teller. The old woman told him that his life will be filled with Natto. Much to his concern. He started to get worried of how his future is affected by that person.

"Why does she looks so mischievous?"

"Ah so you realized it"

He lowered his head and recalled, "An unsettling Devil that can manipulate people using her Moe personality. How fearsome"

"Yet you technically did became her friend"

"My overflowing charisma is what I'm worried about. It kept attracting people... " Tetsuya smirked. Azumi narrows her eyes, as it twitched with annoyance. "Say that one more time and I'll wipe the smug off your face, ya dolt!"

While things went smoothly in there.

Outside of the room, Yusuke, Shiro and Izumi ended up getting a tour around the mansion, Lee was kind enough to let them roam around this place. Yusuke told my Izumi that he was tired from all the walking here, so he decided to carry him on his back. Yusuke commented Izumi for being kind, but he instantly rejected the compliment.

_"See that's why people kept calling you a tsundere..."_

"And that concludes our Tour"

"That was fun"

"Really? Then as a sign of gratitude I shall give you one of my best joke" She took out a piece of paper and said, "This house has a big mouse. Yay", with a straight face.

Not knowing what kind of reaction they should give, the three instantly gave a dumbfounded reaction. But then she burst into laughter. Shiro tried not to hurt her feeling decided to play along and laughed. She looks content when he complimented her gags.

Chateau

"Haaaaaah... It is done" Yusuke stretches his arms after finishing his essay home work. Being 2-S wasn't a joke. Their assignment could make your fingers grow muscles from writing too often. He leaned back on his office chair, Yusuke started to recap everything he did today and what's new. Yoichi hasn't been pestering him today, That's an advancement. He managed to to not sleep over the desk and more importantly he joined a club. Well not an important club to say the least.

_"Hmm... Benkei's been a good friend these days. I'm surprised that I met her in that club, knowing she's one of the diligent student... Maybe... Heh. As if. But keep dreaming on"_

That's in Yusuke's room but what about the living room?

"Yoshiro you should really take a sleep now. Or else I won't be able to wake you up tomorrow"

"I can't. I'm way too focused on this drama. Nanba Senpai why?! Tennouji you loved her!" Said Shiro watching Hanakazari No Kimitachi e on the television. Hiro Mizushima was his favorite actor at the time. "Moreover Tetsuya Nii-san don't you think it's bad to be eating sweets at this hour?"

"It's fine Shiro. My Dentist told me that my teeth are fine and my blood sugar is normal. The amount of sugar I consume is normal" Said Tetsuya while putting the last sugar in his cup of tea. Which was already twenty blocks to start with. Much to his white haired cousin annoyance.

Izumi came down the stairs while texting on his phone. Seemingly focused on it but he was able to avoid every obstacle that was in his way to the kitchen. "Oh Izumi. Late night snacking?"

"No I'm just thirsty"

Shiro started teasing him for pouring a water at this hour. Questioning him for what he has been doing. Izumi denied his implication. Akiyama Yoshiro is fond of teasing his cousin. Izumi is practically defenseless against teasing that would strike his personal area. In this case...

"It's not a your business. Besides you're too young!"

"I'm eighteen years old! I'm mature enough to know about the Birds and The Bees!"

"Your mom already explains that to you when you were twelve!"

"More importantly. I'm more concerned about my growth spurt. I'm getting more higher!"

... His height. Izumi popped a vein on his head. "Don't talk about height!" He angrily exclaimed. Sidenote Izumi is 168 cm and Yoshiro is 171 cm. Only a slight difference but he is very sensitive about his height. But he is taller than his female classmates.

"Ahhh. The house is so lively" Tetsuya smiled.


	10. Midori Aki 勇亮 Part 2

Another day in Kawakami Academy. The students grew restless with the class merciless studying. With the mid terms coming in July. Little by little they finished their studying materials. Yusuke and Shiro seems to have no problem in facing the pressure for being a student in the Ace class. Though students like Kuki Hideo and Aoi Touma always achieved flawless scores, ranking in 1st and 2nd. Which makes some of the students worry for their fate in 2-S.

"Haaaa... " Yusuke sighed staring at the endless sky from the class windows. "There's nothing better to do isn't there?", with Benkei doing the same thing right beside him. Today Kyojin had a urgent meeting for the second time. Kuki Hideo was given the responsibility to take care of the class studying, which he already did. So the latter decided to take a rest on his desk, with Azumi staring at him very very deeply.

"Benkei. You shouldn't be relaxing like that" Yoshitsune said.

"It's fine Yoshitsune. We use time like this to reserve our energy"

"Moreover Nii-san. You promised me you wouldn't sleep this time", Yusuke pulled himself back from the window, "That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm being one with the universe". Yoshiro shook his head in disagreement.

"Is that what we're doing? I had no idea" Benkei said.

"Aneki. Is letting Kuki Hideo asleep a good idea?" Izumi asked.

"It's fine. Hideo-sama has given everyone their own tasks. Moreover he worked hard last night. He deserves a rest"

Tetsuya slides in "Then Azumi-san would you like a back massage?"

"Oh thank you"

"Hey Fushikawa fan me" Azumi ordered. "Now why would I do that!"

"Well that's too bad Fushikawa San..." Tetsuya peered down and whispered. "Of course someone as noble as you wouldn't fan a mere peasant. But seriously you can't fan Azumi-san? That's just sad really. Doesn't it Azumi-san?"

"Yeah. It's pathetic"

But unlike his younger brother. Tetsuya possesses one traits. Just like Azumi, she taught him many things from. But one of the most noticeable is his triggering sadist personality and his blatant trolling capability.

"Ngh! Fine! You've won this time!" Fushikawa surrendered

"Yosh very nice Tetsuya" Azumi praised him. In return Tetsuya gave a peace sign to his younger brother, indicating his success.

"Mihara Tetsuya did well picking some of Azumi's habit"

"Don't mention it" Izumi agreed. "But as expected Aniki!"

Yoichi walked up to Yusuke. As usual covering his face with his hands. While saying, "Has thy forgiven me for my actions yesterday?"

"Yes I have. But seriously Yoichi don't ever said that in front of everyone. We're a singularity right? So we should understand one another" Yusuke touched his shoulders. Which caused Yoichi to shiver in surprise. "Oh!"

"That's right. We are one alike. You and I. We should converse like this. More"

The class remains lively as ever, that several hours passes eventually the period was over. Afterwards Yusuke receives a text from Benkei saying that she couldn't attend their usual club activity. Benkei teased him to not be lonely when she's away.

_**\- Don't feel lonely without me~ ;) **_

Said on his phone.

So he decided to hang with his favorite cousin Izumi. Since Tetsuya is currently helping the drama club, he's the one who have the key to their house and Shiro had to attend a Archery Club, since Third year Yumiko Yaba pleaded him to join. The Younger Brother Rank EX is working alright.

The two decided to kill time by visiting several places. But Like any other sophomore students the two could only resort their boredom through playing arcade games in Nanahama. "Tch... " Izumi exclaimed. While playing Space Invaders as the enemy kept approaching his shootet. He eventually loses the game and raged. "Hey Yusuke, let's go somewhere else"

"I'm not done yet"

"Are you fighting against a CPU?"

"No. It's a person. He's really good" Yusuke said struggling to fight his opponent. The second player was using an unlocked boss characters which has an unavoidable ultimate. Yusuke's character was focused in speed so he was able to doge it's fatal blows. His character dodged a second before his opponent unleashed it's Ultimate. Yusuke won with a low kick.

"Whoa that's amazing. Nice job Yusuke" Izumi patted him on the back.

"Let's get going"

"Hey! I want a rematch" The girl with a twintail red hair demanded. Izumi and Yusuke decided to dismiss her. After realizing that they spend every single coin.

They two agreed to visit their friend's home. While walking beside the Tama River. Before they know it, they felt something was hitting their back. When they glanced behind them. They were surprised to see the girl from the arcade kept throwing pebbles towards them. Yusuke calmly asked what's her purpose calling them. The girl replied casually saying that she wants a rematch in their earlier game. Izumi sighed at the girl saying it's late to play game, that little kid should take a nap at this hour and walked away.

"Who are you calling a kid? you shorty!"

Izumi stopped in respond to her words. He turned around with a killing intent aura. Yusuke stopped as well trying to calm him down. But was frightened by Izumi's burst of rage. Only one word would trigger him like this. "Who the fuck did you just call short you midget?!" He grabbed her collar. "Hey! you want a piece of me punk?! You're clearly shorter than him!" She pointed at the confused Yusuke being dragged into their debate.

"You're even shorter than I am!"

Side note : Yusuke's height is 170 cm and Izumi is 168 cm. We did this in the earlier chapter.

Yusuke stepped in, "Wait, Izumi Nii-san this person... ", He takes a closer look at her. Feeling that he saw her somewhere before. But he replied with, "Wait who are you?"

Causing the girl to throw some anger issues, "My name is Itagaki Angel! You dumbass!". Pissed off at their attitude. She takes out a golf club and swings it towards them. "Oh my god. She has a Golf Club!", Surprised at her sudden attack the two simultaneously dodged her attack.

"Nice reflex you got there! Hiyah!"

"What should we do Izumi Nii-san?"

"What we always do in this situation..." Izumi dramatically takes out a small sphere and threw it on the ground. Creating a massive smokescreen. After the dust settles Angel opened her eye, only to realize the two already ran away.

"We run away!"

Yusuke and Izumi eventually stopped at a local residence. Having run out of stamina after fleeing from Angel's wrath. Well what are they suppose to do? Fight her? She had a freaking golf clubs. They know better to not start a fight with an armed opponent unarmed. They managed to runaway from her wrath.

"I think we're safe... "

"Yeah... Damn I never ran that fast before" Izumi implied. Exhausted.

Unbeknownst to them. They conveniently stopped in front of the Shimazu dorm. One of the residents noticed Izumi and Yusuke's presence.

"Oh if it isn't Yusuke and Tatsuya. What are you doing here?"

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? This is where I live"

The two looked at the House. Finally realized they stopped at the right place. Chris invited them in. When they entered, Izumi was surprised to see the place was very neat and orderly. The two were greeted by the landlady Miss Reiko. She was surprised to see a guest in the form, Izumi explained their temporary stay since Tetsuya and Shiro was still at school. Much to her delight she welcomed the two students into the dorm.

"Have you two gotten used with your class?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I've been working on it. Moreover I had several friends there already" Izumi implied

"Oh if it isn't Mihara Izu- I mean Tatsuya and Akiyama Yusuke. How rare to see you here"

"Hello Lieutenant" Izumi greeted the figure behind the blonde knight. "Ah right. I need to see your notes, Margit-san. Since mid terms are gonna come up next month"

"Good grief you are helpless. Follow me"

"You're the one who said that I can copy your notes" Izumi commented. Going upstairs.

"Mar-san and Tatsuya seems close" Chris implied. "Well... " Yusuke ruffled his hair, "Those two sometime talk like brother and sister. But most of the time they argue like an old married couple"

Chris seems lost. Yusuke seems surprised seeing Chris strikingly resembles Asuka from Ne#on G#nesis Ev#ngelion.

Later on Tetsuya and Shiro informed that they already went back home. Yusuke and Izumi left the dorm after some talks with the residences. Izumi was given permission to copy Margit's note for the mid terms, Yusuke however already had it covered. He wrote everything down in class.

**Chateau**

_\- Beep Beep Wassup Seaweed_

"Well if isn't Miss Kei. What are thou up to?"

_\- I just finished writing my homeworks and I'm exhausted from training with Old Man Hume_

"Sounds fun. He won didn't he?"

_\- Uhhh... What are you doing right now?_

"I'm just relaxing in my room. There's nothing much to do really"

_\- I knew you'd say that. Well either way we weren't able to meet each other. So tomorrow? _

"Yeah tomorrow" Yusuke ended the call. Just before he left his chair, someone came knocking on his door. Yusuke permits the guest in.

"Oh Shiro. What's wrong? Did you need help with your inventions"

"No not currently. But no"

"Then whaddya want?"

"It's about our new job"

"Huh? Is something wrong with it?"

"N-no. I'm not saying there's something wrong. I'm just not used with this Agency business thing that we're doing for Kuki"

"It's fine isn't it?" Yusuke explained, "Azumi-san is kind enough scout us and give us a place to work. Not to mention we'll get paid as well"

"Nii-san. Don't you also want to find that person?" Yusuke sat still. As his brother's words echoed in his mind. "Right now I'm not too worried about that. Besides... " Yusuke strokes his unnatural green hair. "I'm fine with how I turned out... But if we did find her, I'll settle it fair and square"

Shiro smiled, "I see. Then I'm glad to hear that"

"Moreover you came all the way to my room just to ask that? How caring of you"

"I'm your younger brother. It's normal to check up on you Nii-san!"

So was the Akiyama Siblings daily conversation. Though that wasn't their usual topic. Things went smoothly for the Mihara Siblings as well. Izumi was already asleep. But for Tetsuya, he was able to stay swake at this hour. Many things enveloped inside his minds as he scrolled down his contacts.

_"Watanabe Kazuya, Aikawa Shunsui, Uesugi Ren, Naoe Yamato... I'm glad to know that we were able to form a bond. I'm more surprised that he is the Student Council President... "_

_"I wonder if I should call the 2nd Division. But they're still assigned in Naruki City"_

"Ahhh! Be a captain they said it'll be fun they said" Tetsuya sarcastically implied. Frustrated at his boredom

**Extra Omakes**

When Tetsuya heads back to Chateau. Angel tried to attack him. Mistaking Tetsuya for Izumi. Tetsuya tried to tell her that he's not his brother. But Angel didn't buy it.

"Stop f#cking with me!"

Angel dashed forward with her Golf Club. Tetsuya easily dodged her attack. Making her fell over. "Whoa that was amazing. Can you do it again?"

"Why you?!" Angel jumped at him. But again Tetsuya dodged it. Resulting in her falling over again

"Hey it's dangerous for little girls to go out at night. You should go home and go to bed!"

Vexing her, Angel charged forward again only to realized her golf club was taken by him. Angering her even more. Their "battle" continues and turns to a rather comedic situation. Angel attempts numerous comedic charges at Tetsuya which he dodges all so easily. She then gets so frustrated that she begins to cry and yells for her stolen Golf Club to be returned.

"Give me back my golf club!"


	11. Midori Aki 勇亮 Part 3

Another day another day at school. Or so the Akiyama brothers thought.

"Hey! He's running away!"

Of course there's no normal day for the Tsukikage. But is it really that hard for them? No it's not really. The Mihara Twins went to school early since their presence were needed by the School Headmaster. But for the Akiyama siblings...

"Get back here!" Shiro chased the thieves who just stolen their wallets. Typical pickpocket in Kawakami, some of them do have death wishes. But the siblings couldn't catch up to them yet. Their speeds were abnormally fast than a normal person. But now that they are acquainted with Kuki...

"In the name of law... Stop!" Stacy landed from the sky lining her machine guns to the thieves. They were monitored by some the servants. Before they knew it, she shot them. But Stacy used a non lethal bullets, still it pack a punch to make several bruises on the thieves body.

Shiro zoomed in front of the thief, crossing his arms in annoyance. He changed his direction. But Yusuke shifted himself in front of him. Stuck between them. The thief met his unfortunate fate. Yusuke and Yoshiro both strikes his joints completely rendering him immobile.

"Wait weren't there three? Hey he's running away!"

"Stop there mister~" Said a girl voice. Another maid arrived. She was able to apprehend the third thief, when she touched his skin the man's body suddenly stops moving. The maid was wearing a slightly different servant uniform, she had a set of cat ears and cat tails.

"Neko?" Shiro asked. Puzzled at her presence.

"Are you two alright?" Lee asked. Checking on Shiro. "Yeah yeah I'm fine Lee-san. Stop touching me"

"_Sheila!_" Stacy called, "Hey. Don't go running on your own. We have you in monitor you hear that?"

Shiro looked at the new maid with a puzzled expression. "Who is that?"

"That's our new recruit _Sheila Colombo_. She was recruited by Zozma"

"Thanks for the help. Stacy-san, Lee-san, Sheila-san"

Yusuke sensed something about her aura, it feels familiar. Like he met her somewhere before. Sheila walked up to the two offered them a handshake. She vigorously grabbed both of Shiro's arms. When Yusuke went for a handshake with her, suddenly a surge of memory zapped inside his head. Yusuke could swear he heard that voice somewhere before . He tried to shrugged it off. But pieces of past memory flashes in his mind caused his head to feel heavy. As he experienced his waves memory lane, Stacy snapped him back to reality.

"Hey Yusuke? What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing Stacy-san. I'm fine"

"You look a little bit pale. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah I'm good.. I'm just feeling a little bit dizy. Oh look Shiro we need to go!"

"Hey wait! What's wrong with that kid?"

"He's probably growing up" Lee said. "What are you a mother?"

Yusuke and Shiro flee away from Kuki Mansion, after his sudden memory surge. Not knowing what just happened. He decided to forget about it and focused on getting to school first.

**Laze About Clubroom**

After calming himself down. Yusuke kept questioning himself, why was he trembling, why was he sweating cold, when he met Sheila. More importantly what does that girl has to do with his past. Yusuke closed his eye as he leaned on the wall.

"Hey Yusuke~ sorry I'm lat- Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing important... " Yusuke said. With a muffled voice. Benkei obviously didn't buy it. She demanded him to explain what happened. Seeing he can't deny her request Yusuke reluctantly explained regarding what happened earlier. He pressed both of his hand over his face, feeling a bit distant to see his brother being fine.

"I see... Well that stuff would be bothersome" She comforted. Feeling slight sympathy over him. Yusuke nodded in agreement. He sighed in disappointment for having a weak heart, Benkei denied his way of thinking. "It's fine. Sometime you need to have a person to talk to" She assured him. Further explaining it, that like herself she needed Yoshitsune, as much as she needed Benkei.

Yusuke let go of his hand and glanced over to her. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. If you need someone to talk about this. Just tell me okay"

"Thank you. I needed that"

Yusuke glanced over his bag. He pulled it towards him and grabbed something out.

"Here... " Yusuke takes out a container and handed it over to Benkei. When she opened it she was surprised to see a fully ripped red strawberries in it. Yusuke pointed out that he grew them himself in small garden. He promised tomorrow he'll get some other stuff as well for the clubs.

"Mmm~ they're so sweet~ "

"Really? That makes me glad. I ought you to share some, with Yoshitsune and Yoichi. I have another one too, but sensei didn't came so... "

Kyojin entered the clubroom.

"Speak of the devil. This is your share Sensei"

**Chateau, Living Room**

"How are you feeling Nii-san?" Shiro asked him. "I'm doing just fine, it's just a plain headache that's all"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to watch my favorite drama"

Shiro glanced over his cousin. Feeling an uneasy aura coming from him. "Listen Nii-san. I don't want to bring up this topic but... The girl back then, don't you think she-"

"Shiro." Yusuke said. With a stoic tone.

"Even if she was the person back then... I couldn't help but I kept reminiscing that moment... It's painful to remember that again"

"Nii-san... "

Other than knowing his brother like the back of his hands. Shiro knew that his older brother wasn't trying to move on, but was trying to forget the nightmares of what happened previously.

Shiro is his younger brother. Giving him the responsibility to take care of him as well. He really tried his best to keep him safe and in check. For Yusuke, he understand his position and he was glad that he have Shiro as his relative. After Yusuke finishes watching the Television Drama. The two siblings went to their rooms and get to sleep.

Despite trying to forget it. Yusuke has been experiencing difficulties in his sleep. His usual sleeping position has changed into a more uncomfortable state. As his body tried to fight. Yusuke entered his mind and was transported back to his past two years after joining Tsukikage.

_Returning to the year 2007. Where he left earlier. Yusuke and his teammates take up a client's request and the three set off their journey to the outskirt of Kawakami. At this point of time, Yusuke was partnered with to people, his brother and his childhood friend, Hikawa Misaki. Their clients assigned Yusuke and his team to guard the interior area of a Shrine, where it lies one of the most deadly poison, one contact with the human body and it would bring them constant pain and the most fatal outcome, death. _

_When they arrived the Monks told them to stand by near where it holds the poison. The three assured him that they would keep it safe. When night came. The monks tightened their defenses. Yusuke, Shiro and Misaki were given the task to protect the poison from the awaited assassin. But their position was rather dull, seeing that no one informed them of what happened outside of the temple. _

_"But that story sounds crazy" said Shiro, "Being able to store around seventy different kind of poison inside a human body"_

_"I think they sent the wrong people for this mission" Yusuke implied. Their cousins were unavailable at the moment. It was also the time he thought they always completed their missions with success. _

_"Hey you guys... I'm getting a bit sleepy now... " Misaki yawned. She eventually fell asleep. _

_"Why is it taking so long... " Shiro closed his yawn. Hitting his cheeks to keep him awake. Yusuke doused himself with his water bottle, "Hey Misaki. Don't sleep. You're basically inviting me to your dream"_

_Curiosity finally got the best of him. Yusuke eventually decided to check outside of the shrine. To his surprise there wasn't a single monk that was still standing, they were all unconscious, unable to move. He checked up on them and realized that someone got in without them knowing. When he realized it he was too late. Yusuke called out hid friends, but they were thrown towards his direction. Yusuke was able to stop them before they hit him._

_"Eh~ so you three are the rumored Tsukikage? I'm quite disappointed that those two don't really oppose a challenge to me" She implied. Yes the Assassin is a woman. _

_At that time Yusuke still rely on using his weapons. But he was able to use Hakufuku, not in a continuous rate of usage. The assassin was using a knife. Much to Yusuke's surprise his blade broke, either because of her strength or the strong material that the knife use. _

_"How disappointing"_

_Yusuke decided to use his illusion technique on her. But to his surprise. "What are you doing!" She stabbed her finger through his neck. It didn't work on her. Yusuke gritted in pain because of the injury she inflict to him. His neck was Bleeding but it wasn't a fatal one since the strike misses his veins. "Wow you're a strong one. That poison should've killed you by now... As a special present... " _

_The assassin zoomed forward and injected him with her lethal dosage and disappeared from his sight. Yusuke tried to chase her down but his body starts to react to the poison she gave him. Before he loses his consciousness, Yusuke heard the cries of Shiro and Misaki calling him. Then his vision blurred and eventually he blacked out. _

"GAH!"

Yusuke suddenly wakes up from his gut wrenching nightmares. The nightmares that was lost in his peaceful mind has returned after his meeting with the said maid idol. Feeling uncomfortable in the state that he is. Yusuke went to the bathroom to wash his tiresome face.

"What is happening to me?"

He questioned himself. The dreams, what does it mean to him. Just to remind him of his past mistakes? Reminding him to avoid such situation? Deep down Yusuke knew that it wasn't just the pain that's gotten into him, but it was also about the humiliation he experienced for failing the mission. Regardless Yusuke managed to calm himself down. He rested on the wall as his legs slowly loses balance and drop.

"It couldn't be her... I just met Sheila-san... "

At this particular hour he still felt disturbed by the dream. Wanting a company from his siblings, but he didn't want to disturb their slumber. Yusuke opened his phone, scrolled down through his contact, he stopped at one person.

He sighed "Let's just hope she's not weirded out by me... "

He clicked on the number. As his phone rings he wiped off the sweat that has been dripping from his unnatural green hair.

"... Hello?"

"Hey... It's me... "

_\- Yusuke? Do you have any idea what time is it? _

"... Yeah I know... " His body shivered.

_\- Then why did you- _

Benkei paused as she realized that his voice has been shaking by the time he started calling.

"... Keep me accompanied will you... I can't sleep... "

_\- Did something happened?"_

"Yeah... So please just stay for a while... "

**Extra Omake**

The next day in Laze About Clubroom. Yusuke already reverted back to his normal self. Is hanging out with Benkei with their usual chat.

"This cucumber is very juicy, it goes well with Kawakami Water"

"My older brother bought them at Kanama. I snatched some for us. But I'm not fond to eat vegetables that way. I like fruits more"

"But, even thinking to bring me this. Are you trying to woo me?" Benkei asked. Yusuke

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Maybe I am" She giggled. "Goodness Grief" Yusuke said to himself with his face slowly turning to a brighter shade of red.


	12. Midori Aki 勇亮 Part 4

The four siblings were Summoned to the East Kuki Headquarters by Azumi. Having informed that they still haven't got any clients for their new job, much to their chagrin, seriously getting jobs in other cities was more easier. But Kuki has their own reasons for now getting a client request yet. Since they are busy with many newcomers in the Servants Corps. Among them was Sheila Colombo.

Kuki HQ Hallway

"Yo you four!" Stacy greeted them. "Greetings" With Lee alongside her.

"How did it go?"

"We still haven't gotten any clients. It's a bit bothersome"

"Cheer up now. Why don't you join the Servant Corps. You'll get to hang out with these cool Big Sis!"

"I have to reject that offer now" Izumi said

Sheila slides in. "Oh if isn't Whitey and Yu-chan!"

Whitey : Shiro : White

"Sheila-san. It's good to see you too" Shiro greeted her.

"What's with her sudden appearance?" Izumi asked

"The new game translation had just released last month. So the author needs to promote the character in it" Tetsuya pointed out.

"Don't break the 4th wall so casually!" Izumi quipped.

Yusuke tried to avoid getting eye contact with her. Curious at his weird behavior Sheila takes a close look at him. When Yusuke looked back. His eyes widened in surprise. The dream sequence came back again as it flashed before his eyes, the face of the assassin. He quickly recognized, that she was his attempted killer.

"Yu-chan? What's wrong?"

"It was you... "

"What are you saying Yusuke?" Yusuke followed his body's instinct as his hand started to lift Sheila by her neck. He heard his siblings calling his name, but Yusuke couldn't let her go. Not with the rage his feeling in this moment.

"Hey Yusuke calm down!" Stacy exclaimed

"Nii-san! Let her go!"

"... Killer"

"What are you saying?!"

Seeing nothing can release his grip. Shiro reluctantly strike his brother. Completely stopping his Ki and rendering him unable to move. Yusuke fell to his knees and became unconscious. "I'm sorry Nii-san"

"Sheila-san are you alright?" Shiro helped her. Sheila stared at the unconscious Yusuke in deep thoughts. Shiro however already knew about her true nature since the first time he met her. But he chose to stay quiet. Unlike his older brother Shiro has already forgiven any actions she did beforehand. But for Yusuke, he believed that one needs to repent for their sins.

Yusuke fell into a deep sleep, he warped inside his memory lane. Yusuke's mind started to play the same dream he experienced last night. The dream wasn't trying to torture him. It was trying tell him the truth. He went back in time and found himself writhing in pain as his family worries for his life. Yusuke looked at himself, pitying his younger self for his inevitable fate. He was forwarded into another place. Now seeing his Younger brother Shiro and Misaki searching for cure of the poison he was inflicted with. Yusuke approached the fragment of his memory. Recalling everyone cared so much about him, seeing they were willing to save his life.

Then he returned back into his old house. Now with his family treating him using the medicine that was already discovered by the Village Medic. Yusuke stared in deep thoughts seeing his younger self getting healed. Once again Yusuke got dragged into another place. This time in an empty void with nothing but himself and his present self appeared before him as a reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened in surprise as his reflection bears white hair just like his younger self.

The white haired Yusuke stepped out of the mirror and whispered into Yusuke's ear. "Don't erase me... "

In the real world. Azumi and the rest of his siblings were discussing about his sudden outburst. With Izumi recalling of his weird behavior yesterday. Shiro noted that ever since he saw Sheila, he became a little bit paranoid.

"You guys... " Yusuke awakened. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"... All I remember was that I shook hands with Sheila-san then I... "

"Hey everyone. Is Yu-chan feeling well?" Sheila entered the room.

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock at her presence. "Hey... Don't you remember me?"

Sheila eyes narrowed down in sorrow. Knowing her past is already revealed by Yusuke. "Answer me!"

"Yes... I do. I knew this time would come"

"Then you must remember what you did in 2007. You attacked my brother and tried to kill me... Poison Spider... "

"But that was in the past! Little old me is already changed. That's why I joined Kuki!"

"Is that true Sheila? Azumi asked.

"I'm sorry... "

Shiro stared down at himself. "This isn't going to end well... ". The Mihara twins stayed silent over their conversation. Seeing the state Yusuke is in right now, will be hard to control him.

"Sorry will not suffice for what I experienced... Sheila Colombo... I challenge you into a duel!"

"Hey Yusuke are you serious?"

"Yeah... "

"Very well"

With Azumi's permission. Yusuke was allowed to battle Sheila in a open space. The servants and Kuki employee attended the duel as audience. Donning his Ninja Uniform. Yusuke stepped in the arena. With the. Azumi assumed the role of referee for the two.

"Benkei... Yoshitsune worries that Yusuke will lose the fight"

"Don't be foolish Yoshitsune" Yoichi stated. "Yusuke isn't the type of singularity that would be defeated so easily" Yoichi implied.

"Yoichi is right. I can guarantee, Yusuke will not lose this battle" Benkei encouraged

"I'm sorry Sheila-san. But you have to repent your sin... " Yusuke unsheathed his tanto, "That's how Justice work in my book!"

Sheila shoots several Poison, only for Yusuke's blade to split them. Fully determined to defeat her Yusuke wasted no time to attack her. He darted in even closer. Yusuke walloped the girl. A spray of poisonous phlegm burst from Sheila's body. "Ninpo : Shippū!" Yusuke swiped his tanto creating an omnidirectional gust of wind. Effectively dispersing her cloud of poisons. Yusuke lined up Sheila in his fists sight. The girl was hit with a barrage of punches.

"Not bad Yu-chan. You sure have gotten stronger"

"All of my hard training has waited for this moment"

She staggered backwards. Yusuke threw away his blade and flash stepped forward, slowly peering into her eyes, before he landed the blow. His body started to lose balance. Sheila cackled as her poison had finally taken effect. Yusuke struggled to maintain his legs balance and eventually fell over. "I'm terribly sorry. Yu-chan. But the same trick won't work on me. You need to learn from your mistakes" She noted him.

"Fufufu. It looks like my victory"

Sheila boosted her hands to the sky in joy seeing her opponent beaten, "I win!"

Until she felt something was wrong. The crowd looked at her weirdly, they were silent and was speechless. Sheila tried to cheer them up. But Azumi cuts her off as she warned her not to move an inch. Confused at her implication Sheila glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"So you think... You've won the battle? That's funny" Yusuke appeared behind the victorious Sheila. Leaving the crowd astonished at his sudden recovery. Azumi warned her not to move. Since Yusuke pointed his tanto just right around her neck. Confused at what she just experienced. Yusuke revealed his last resort Technique.

"You finally used it Nii-san"

**A moment before their battle started**

_"Nii-san are you sure about this?"_

_"Yeah. I've never been more resolved in my entire life"_

_Yusuke walked away from him. _

_"You're not going to say anything about me?" Shiro asked. _

_"We're different Shiro. You have your own ideal and I have my own, remember?"_

_"I guess so. But how are you going to defeat her? The same trick won't work twice"_

_"Oh it won't. But this time it will. Trust me"_

**Present**

Shinkiro is an illusion type Ninjutsu that allows the user to manipulate the designated target's perception of time and five senses. The only downside of it is that it only works in a place where lights are reflected by the surface. In this case her contact lenses.

"What just happened? Didn't I saw you already beaten in the floor earlier?"

"Don't be full of yourself... Did you seriously think I was that stupid to remember you wear the same contact lenses?"

"But when did you?"

"The moment I shifted in front of you earlier. We made a direct eye contact. At that point on, you had already fell victim to me"

"Fine... I concede" Sheila surrendered

"The Winner is Akiyama Yusuke!" Azumi declared.

"As expected Yusuke"

"He did it Benkei!"

"He's a lot stronger than he looks" Benkei commented.

The crowd cheered loudly over his victory. Sheila's fan however still tried to cheer her up after her lose. As Yusuke walks away. Sheila pulls over his clothes. When he glanced back Sheila meekly said, "It's your win right? In return let me do you a favor" Sheila puts her index finger on Yusuke's hair. Slowly, drastically, the green color on his hair starts to fade away as she absorbs the remaining poison. Just then his hair drastically returned to its original pigment. White with a tint of black on his side bangs.

"Nii-san. Your hair!"

"It's... White again?"

"Now we're even" She crossed her arms. Yusuke smiled and thanked her for doing this to him. "Lil Old me is trying to change. Now be a good boy and don't forget this Yu-chan" She leaves,

"Sheila San... Thank you!" Yusuke bowed down with gratitude. He swear could almost see her faint little smile after glancing a bit. His siblings quickly surrounded him congratulating him for his victory. Shiro was happy to see his brother having the same hair as he has. Tetsuya sobbed seeing that Yusuke finally grows up. Much to Azumi and his younger brother deadpanned reaction.

"So that's your real hair?" Benkei asked. Yusuke nodded proudly. She puts her hand over his head out of nowhere, causing Yusuke to become stiff. His face slowly turns red. "It suits you"

"... Is that so?" Yusuke face turned red. Much to his siblings, Azumi surprised reaction over their relationship.

**Narration**

_"And with that the opened wounds of Akiyama Yusuke has been stitched back. He finally learns that people could change in a specified period. Happy he is for returning to his normal self. His story will continue as his feelings towards Musashibou Benkei began developing. But that is a story for another time"_

**Yusuke Route Complete**


End file.
